Run
by Poppin'Freshx
Summary: She had given it her all, tried her best to make her understand that she was in love but there was nothing as hurtful as rejection and so she did what she had never done before, she ran… Futureficish. Brittana with Quintana friendship. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: She had given it her all, tried her best to make her understand that it wasn't just a game anymore, that she was in love but there was nothing as hurtful as rejection and so she did what she had never done before, she ran… Futurefic. Brittana with Quintana Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I'm just playing in Ryan Murphy's sandbox of awesomeness.

**A/N:** Inspired by Snow Patrols song entitled "Run". This is my first ever Glee story, centered on the ever wonderful Brittana so please be kind. I hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun planning it and writing it out! :D I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I don't have a beta and my brain chooses to tell me that its all okay when I start proof-reading it. Hopefully, you'll understand it perfectly. Rated T just in case. :) R&R, okay? Tell me what you think. :3 And onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Please say you love me back. Please…"

"Of course I love you. I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie…"

* * *

><p>And they hadn't talked or spent much time together since then. Not that Santana hadn't tried but Brittany was busy with Artie. Brittany had apologized to her many times but Santana shrugged it off as nicely as she could and drew herself in deeper, numbing herself because she had no idea what else to do because Artie and Brittany were still together and she still couldn't deal with it. Not yet. Maybe never.<p>

She had contemplated quitting Glee Club over and over again just to get away from it and it had seemed like a good idea but she had already been kicked out of the Cheerios and there was nothing else left to distract her, so she decided to stay, at least for the mean time.

"Santana?" A snap of a finger and she was taken out of her trance. Mr. Schue was hovering over her.

Her defenses came back up. "What?" She tried to remember what they had been discussing about but came up blank.

"You're first up to present." He told her. Right. Now she remembered. The assignment, 'going out of your comfort zone'.

Santana straightened herself and gave an indifferent nod. She got up and strode to the front of the room and faced them, faced Brittany who looked at her longingly. For a second, she faltered at the sight of the sadness the beautiful blue eyes held but all she had to do was remind herself that Artie was right next to the love of _her_ life and she managed to pull herself together. She looked away and took a deep breath before returning her focus to the group.

"I wrote this song," She said nonchalantly. "Basically, that's all you need to know."

Right on cue, the piano began to play the beautiful melody that she herself had composed and for the second time that day, she faltered. She opened her mouth to sing but no words came out and she shook her head and berated herself internally for getting affected. She was only singing this song because, frankly, it was the best song she had ever written in her life. There was no other reason, nothing else.

The opening came around once again and Santana willed herself to sing the first few lines.

_**I'm sticking my ear now, on this solid ground.**_

There was a slight quaver in her voice.

_**I'm singing this though I may not hear a sound. This I would not forget and I won't let this pass but still my heart's awake; not be quiet and regret it...**_**  
><strong>

She gained courage, closed her eyes and allowed the melody to take over her.

_**I'll say it all now I've already gone this far **__**and I've been hiding this right from the start**__**. D**__**id you ever know that I kept you in my heart? And I've been dreaming, wishing on the stars that maybe we could be in each other's arms someday**__** t**__**hen I could call you my, my ray of light...**_**  
><strong>

She opened her eyes and took a quick look around. They were all looking at her in surprise, the lyrics of the song seemingly different to the Santana they knew. She couldn't help but laugh bitterly inside. If they only knew the state she was really in. No comfort zone existed for her anymore.

_**Here I am now writing you this song **__**without thinking what could happen when it's done but all I want is for you to be aware **__**of this feeling that has been kept away too long…**_**  
><strong>

She took a deep breath and gazed at Brittany, beautiful Brittany who sat there, staring back at her, knowing that this song was for her. Always for her. No one else. Santana couldn't hold her gaze much longer and broke eye contact first, forcing herself to focus on anything else but the blonde.

_**This time I'll make it right...**__**This time I found light...There may be a wall between us **__**but I'll break it down to show you I care…**_

Santana was desperately trying very hard to keep her feelings contained now; making sure that her voice did not betray her or waver again. She sang the song as clearly as she could and as strongly as she could but deep down within her, she was disintegrating rapidly. Maybe it had been wrong to sing this song after all but there was no turning back now. She needed to finish this song and be over with it.

_**I'll say it all now I've already gone this far **__**and I've been hiding this right from the start.**__**  
><strong>__**Did you ever know that I kept you in my heart? **__**And I've been dreaming, wishing on the stars.**__**  
><strong>__**That maybe we could be in each other's arms someday**__**then I could call you my, my ray of light…**_

The song came to end and Santana was done. Silence ensued and she felt a shiver run down her spine and she felt the emptiness again.

Who was she kidding? She had sung this song because she was trying for Brittany once again. Maybe there was a chance, a chance that Brittany would be hers if she showed, _sang_, Brittany what she felt. Maybe Brittany would see just how much Santana loved her, how much she wanted to be with her. Santana chanced a glance at Brittany who had been watching her throughout her whole performance. Their eyes met, pleading hazel ones staring into deep and agile blue ones.

Santana was faintly aware that everyone was watching her but she didn't care, _couldn't_, at this point. She was waiting for something, anything… Then Brittany broke eye contact with her and for a second, glanced at Artie before looking back to Santana.

But the damage was done and the defeated emptiness filled her.

Reality came crashing down on Santana. This was all she'd ever get. This was all she'd ever be, the second choice. This was rejection. Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe. She willed herself not to cry but the tears came anyway, burning her cheeks, taunting her. She wasn't supposed to cry especially not in front of _them._

She, the Mighty Santana Lopez, the master of deception, lies and hurtful words, had crashed and burned. Feelings, emotions swirled in her; anger, love, failure, pain, hurt. She tuned it all out and that's when the haze settled in. The swirling mist of "nothing" ate her up and she ceased to exist. She was faintly aware that she was fighting off someone who was trying to hold her and she vaguely heard herself say, "get off me".

And then she did the one thing she had never done in her life; Santana ran. She ran from the only thing she had ever been sure of.

* * *

><p>Santana soon found herself beneath the bleachers, out of breath, crying and broken. She fell to the ground and sobbed, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to feel. She didn't want anything.<p>

She didn't know how long she sat there, sobbing but it must have been awhile. The sun was setting, tingeing the sky with a sickening blood red hue when she heard it; the crunch of the grass, the sound of someone approaching. Santana clenched her teeth and furiously wiped her tears away, preparing herself, ready to verbally lash out at whoever it was coming at her.

The person was now in front of her, a pair of white, pristine doll shoes right in her line of vision. "San..."

Santana let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh, this is going to be good." She didn't even have to look up to know it was Quinn.

"San…" The slight pity in Quinn's voice repulsed Santana.

"Don't you fucking dare pity me, Quinn." Santana snarled. "Don't."

Quinn kneeled down in front of Santana and Santana looked away.

"What do you want?" Santana continued on in a bitter tone. "Came to gloat?"

Quinn shook her head. "No… I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"What's the punch?"

Quinn looked confused. "San, there is no punch… I'm your friend and-"

"Oh please, spare me the façade of innocence, Quinn. A friend?" Santana finally looked at Quinn, bloodshot eyes full of anger. "Haven't you heard, Baby Mama? I'm Santana Lopez. I'm the fucking Queen of All That is Evil. I don't have friends. I don't _do_ friends." She spat out vehemently. "You of all people should know that."

"You need someone."

"Cocky much, Tubbers? I don't need you. I don't need anyone so you can get off my case and leave me the fuck alone."

"So you don't need Brittany?" Quinn shot back.

Santana swallowed, a lump in her throat forming but this was only fueling her anger. "What the fuck do you care about Brittany and me? Last I heard, you didn't."

"We were friends once, San, Believe it or not, and maybe we aren't now but I still care because I know that you do not cry easily. Something happened, something big. You do not just walk out of a room full of people, crying. That's not you. You're stronger than that and- "

"WELL, I'M NOT, OKAY? I'M NOT STRONG! I'M NOT! SO STOP IT! STOP PRETENDING YOU KNOW ME SO WELL, LIKE YOU CAN UNRAVEL ME SO EASILY CAUSE YOU CAN'T! NO ONE CAN!" Santana let out a scream of frustration, punched the ground with her right fist as hard as she could and she felt immense pain travel up the length of her arm.

"San!" Quinn was at her side in a heartbeat, her face livid. "What the fuck, San?" But she gently took Santana's arm, despite her anger, and began to examine it while Santana breathed in deeply, the pain from her arm intoxicating but somewhat distracting even… heavenly.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself on purpose?" Quinn admonished as she pointed to the Latina's swelling wrist.

Santana blinked then before she knew it, she was sobbing in Quinn's arm, taking the blonde by surprise.

Quinn hesitated for a moment, clearly taken by surprise at the change of emotions but then she carefully wrapped her arms around the Latina and held her tight. "Shhhh. Come on S., don't cry…"

"It hurts." Santana cried.

"We can get that checked out, S. I'll go with you to the hospital and we can-" but Santana cut her off, oblivious to what Quinn was saying.

"How could she? She knew… She knew, Quinn…"

Suddenly, it hit Quinn. The Latina was talking about something completely different from what she was and it seemed that this was the root of all the hurting Santana was going through at the moment. It broke Quinn's heart to see Santana in this state; defeated and damaged. She silently cursed herself for having let their friendship crumble before them and she promised herself then and there, in that moment, that she'd always be there for Santana.

She didn't push for an explanation from Santana but just held her while the girl cried. Quinn knew that only time could ease the pain and in time, Santana would tell her.

Slowly, Santana calmed down and she gently pulled away from Quinn, wiping at her puffy eyes with her good arm. She sniffed and avoided Quinn's gaze.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Quinn asked patiently. "What happened in there, S?"

Santana trained her eyes on the grass. She hesitated for a few seconds. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell someone but she needed to or else she'd implode and she didn't want to think about what would happen if that ever did happen. "I… I poured my heart out, Q… I… I tried to make her understand how much…." Santana stopped. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. She shook her head, a sign that she couldn't go on.

But Quinn already knew what Santana was trying to convey. This was about Brittany. She chose her next words carefully. "She was crying too, you know…" She offered.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" The Latina muttered. "It doesn't."

"She's hurting just as much as you, S."

Santana shook her head. "The only difference is she's got the whole fucking freak show and _Artie_," The name tasted bad in her mouth. "to help her get by."

"They'll help you to."

"They'd rather watch me burn and knowing them, knowing how much they think I'm a bitch and Britt-Britt is… is an angel, they'd leave me out to die if they could. You know I'm the bad person, Quinn. I'm the bad person in everyone's eyes…" Santana gritted her teeth. "I'm the soulless, heartless bitch who destroys lives. You know that."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm here for you..."

"You said that before." Santana quietly stated then her shoulders slumped. "I said that before." She said in an audible tone.

"I'm saying it again now."

Santana didn't reply.

Silence followed. There was nothing much to say. No words of comfort to be given because they both were pretty sure no amount of words would help.

So Quinn stood up prompting Santana to look up at her. "It's late… We should go." Quinn smiled softly at Santana and offered her a helping hand.

Santana stared up at Quinn then she begrudgingly took her hand with her good arm and got to her feet. Quinn intertwined their hands together, an act of loyalty to the Latina and began to walk but stopped when her arm was slightly tugged back, indicating that Santana had not moved. Instead, Santana was looking at her with a raw sadness in her eyes.

"I don't want to go back to Glee Club." Was all she said.

Quinn frowned but opted to nod empathically. "Well, after you left, the meeting was pretty much over so everyone left and-"

Santana cut her off. "I don't want to sing anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And so there you have it folks! The Prologue! :D If you have the time, please review just to let me know if you liked or hated it or just want to tell me what you want to see. :)

And of course, I'd just like to clear up that the song Santana "wrote" is of course, not hers and is not written by yours truly. Its by this awesome band from Asia called Neverending Weekend and the song is titled "Say It All Now". I just thouht I had to really put that song in the story because... well, it fit.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this part and I'll try to be back as soon as I can to update! Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** She had given it her all, tried her best to make her understand that it wasn't just a game anymore, that she was in love but there was nothing as hurtful as rejection and so she did what she had never done before, she ran…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I'm just playing in Ryan Murphy's sandbox of awesomeness.

**A/N:** I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that this is right after that episode in season 2 where Santana finally tells Brittany what she feels. *melts* Anyway. A big shout to **K **for reviewing. :) Hopefully, you'll like this next chapter. And to everyone else who read the previous chapter, thank you. :3 It means a lot to me. I mean, I'm glad someone read it and liked it. Thank you! Once again, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. And if you feel like any of the characters are OC, please tell me and I'll straighten that out. :D Now, I leave you with this piece to enjoy. Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The very next morning, Santana was back at school, her right wrist in a wrist brace after having dislocated it when she had punched the ground in her fit of rage the previous day. Unfortunately for her and much to her surprise, both her parents were home last night when she got home and they had instantly taken her to the hospital where her father worked and had it checked out. She had told them that she had fallen down a flight of stairs and had used her right hand to break the fall. They ate her excuse up like it was cotton candy and got her high on painkillers to ease the pain. Which pain, Santana wasn't sure of.

But today it was back to school and she had a feeling it would be just as worse as the previous day and when she saw a certain, beautiful blonde girl standing by her locker, waiting for her and watching her apprehensively, Santana knew this was going to be a bad day for sure. She let out a sigh as she approached. She pushed her sunglasses up, hiding her puffy red eyes completely.

Brittany pushed off the locker she was leaning against. "S?" It was more of a question than a statement. Her eyes made their way to the wrist brace. "What happened to your wrist?"

Santana gave a fake smile and greeted Brittany with a sickening, false cheery tone. "Oh, heya Britt. How's your morning?" Santana dialed in her locker combination and opened it. She didn't wait for a response as she deposited her books into the locker. "Great? Yeah? That's awesome. Anyway, I have to go. Nice talking to you." She shut her locker hard and walked away.

"San, wait!" Brittany chased after her. Of course, the blonde being taller, caught up with Santana in less than a few seconds.

"Talk and walk." Santana said bitingly. "What do you want?"

"I… What happened to your wrist?" Brittany questioned again, looking worried.

"I fell."

"Where?"

"On the floor."

"Why?"

"Tripped."

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"It's sunny."

"It's raining."

"Well, aren't we a genius?"

Brittany stopped in her tracks and so did Santana. She turned to look at Brittany and saw that she was hurt by the statement.

"Are you going to be mean to me forever now?" Brittany asked sadly. "I don't like it when you're mean to me."

Santana couldn't help but feel bad. She sighed heavily and took off her sunglasses. "I'm sorry, Sweetie." Santana apologized. She really was sorry. "Things are… difficult for me right now."

"Why?" Brittany questioned, a quizzical look on her face. She looked like a confused little puppy. "Is it because of me?"

Santana hesitated and opted not to answer.

"It is." Brittany looked agitated.

"Britt…"

"Your song was beautiful. Was it for me?"

Santana smiled sadly and nodded.

Brittany frowned. "I feel… sad…"

"Don't be."

"I told you I was yours. Proudly so."

Santana felt her throat constrict. "You can't be mine if you're with someone else."

"But it's true."

"I can't… bear to think of you being with someone else but me right now, Britt." She knew she had to say this now before she lost courage. "It hurts so much… I don't want to watch you with someone else. I want to be that someone and if it not now, when?"

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but Santana quickly cut her off.

"Listen to me, Britt. We'll never know when you and Artie are going to break up, if you_ do_ break up. It hurts me to know that you love me and at the same time… him too…" Santana felt like she was being punched as the words spilled out of her mouth. "And I don't think I can live with that right now. Do you understand me?"

Brittany looked downright upset but she nodded. "Words confuse me and deeper words confuse me much more but... I think I do..."

"It's like I have you and not have you at the same time and I hate it."

"Then what… happens?"

"For now, Britt… I think-" But Santana was rudely interrupted by someone approaching them noisily. No. Correction. _Wheeling _noisily.

Artie stopped at Brittany's side. "Hey, Baby." He greeted, ignoring Santana. He smiled adoringly up at Brittany.

"Oh… Hey Artie." Brittany looked torn but greeted him like she always did; a quick kiss on the lips.

Santana quickly donned on her sunglasses and looked away as Artie finally acknowledge her presence.

"Oh… didn't see you there Santana." He said indifferently.

"Could say the same to you." Santana retorted, her mean bitchy demeanor taking over. "Seeing as I actually have to look down on you to see you. But then again, it sounds absolutely appropriate."

Artie ignored the comment. "What happened to your wrist?"

"I fucked it up, Four Eyes. Need a better view? Well, let me go fetch a ladder so you can climb up… But wait. I so forgot, not, that you're Stubbles McCripple Pants. The Smoothest Criminal around, pun intended." Santana turned away and began to walk to her class, leaving a seething Artie and a heartbroken Brittany behind. "I'll see you around, Britt." She called out to them before she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by without incident. Next thing she knew, another week had flown by and another. Santana had managed to avoid everyone she knew, including Quinn and Brittany, with her carefully crafted yet simple daily routine.<p>

She'd hurry to her classes in the morning, put all her efforts into her school work and when the lunch bell rang, she'd skip lunch entirely. She had the choice of either sitting beneath the bleacher, smoking or taking refuge in the empty auditorium to wait for classes. Then she'd get back to class and when the final school bell rang, she'd zoom out of school and head home. If her homework weren't that pressing, she'd change and head out to run around her neighborhood, iPod in hand and return home just in time for dinner.

They should have changed her name then from "Queen of all that is Evil" to "Queen of Avoidance". She was pretty sure she was doing a good job ruling that world.

On this particular day, Santana had opted to sit lunch out in the auditorium. She was reclining on the seat, her feet propped up on the chair in front of her. She was reading a book.

"Well, that's a first."

Santana continued to read on and without looking up, greeted Quinn. "Took you long enough to find me." She said, bored. "Three weeks."

"I was expecting you to be down by the bleachers, smoking." Quinn took a seat next to her.

"Nope." Santana flipped a page. "That's on tomorrow's agenda."

"How are you?" Quinn proceeded to ask.

"It's going."

"How's the wrist?"

Santana raised up her healing wrist, her eyes still glued to the book. The wrist brace had come off and was now replaced by tight bandaging to keep the muscles and bones in place. "Can still throw a decent punch with it."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "You've been like a ghost these past few week, you know, pulling this 'now you see me, now you don't act' on all of us."

Santana read the last line on the page, committed the page number to memory and closed the book. She raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

"Mr. Schue's been looking for you." Said Quinn pointedly.

"I told you Quinn, I quit."

Quinn raised her hands up in defense. "I told them that. I told him."

"And?"

"They're worried."

"Well. Too bad for them."

Quinn was quiet for awhile. "You've changed."

Santana smiled sourly. "Shit happens."

"You're letting this affect your whole life, S."

"It's not so bad." But Santana was lying. This was hell. She was feeling lonelier than ever. She felt empty and sad and angry and she missed Brittany badly.

"You were never such a good liar."

Santana sighed. "Look. If I go back, I'm going to self-destruct right in front of everyone. In front of her. I'll lash out and I'll end up whoring around. So distancing myself right now seems like a pretty good deal. For everyone."

Quinn wasn't convinced.

"Come on Quinn. Look at me. I'm reading a book." She raised the book.

Quinn read the title. "The Hunger Games." She looked skeptical.

"It's a good book." Santana defended. "But that's not the point! I'm focusing in class. I'm cleaning up my act. I haven't bitched in awhile and I'm trying to be healthy."

Quinn nodded. "That's all nice. For someone who doesn't know shit about you. Now tell me how you _really_ are."

Santana answered without hesitation. "I'm fucking miserable." She muttered. "I'm lonely, depressed and it's eating me up day by day. I can't stop thinking about her but at the same time, I want to stop thinking about her." Santana ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Are they still together?"

Quinn didn't reply and Santana took that as a 'yes'. Instead, Quinn countered with a question. "Have you talked to her?"

Santana shook her head. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was worn out. "God, I just want to get out of here, Quinn. I'm so tired of this place." She whispered.

She felt Quinn stir next to her and she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw that Quinn had rested her head on her shoulder. Santana couldn't help but smile. She had forgotten how it felt like to have a friend. She missed that.

"We'll get out of here soon, S."

Santana nodded absentmindedly. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Can you take care of Britt for me?" Her voice was barely audible.

Quinn straightened and looked at Santana who stared back sadly at her. Santana continued on. "I mean, I'll feel better if I know that you'll be with her when I can't. And after high school…"

"Hey. You know I'll always take care of her. You can hold me to that." Quinn reassured. Santana looked at her gratefully and thanked her silently.

From then on, things started to feel better for Santana. It wasn't all hopeless like she had thought it to be and as she and Quinn got up to go to class, Santana couldn't help but be thankful that Quinn was there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there we have it. Chapter One. :) Albeit, shorter than the previous entry, I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this. Took me awhile to write it because I was confused how to proceed with it but I'm satisfied with this. :) Please, review if you'd like to. I'd appreciate any form of criticism for the betterment of the story! :D

Now, I'm off to see my girlfriend. ;) Then I'll hurry back home to write the next part to this! Have a great day guys!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. But I do own a nice pair of sunglasses.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late upload. I was busy the whole week. Anyway, here's an update. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**_6 Years Later…_**

Quinn Fabray was late. Well, she was running later than usual which for Quinn was absurd since she prided herself to be a fairly punctual person. Except for today perhaps because today, Quinn was late.

Being an up and coming Broadway star, Quinn had been busy joining auditions and callbacks for the last few months. She had gotten home late the previous night because of one of these callbacks and had slept late. Ultimately, she had woken up late.

It was already twenty minutes past ten when she finally arrived at JFK Airport and entered the arrival area. Without hesitation, she began to scan the place for a familiar face. Santana's flight from Chicago to New York had, supposedly, landed an hour ago.

Quinn cursed silently and craned her neck to no avail. She silently prayed for a miracle and just like that, someone tapped her on her shoulder. Quinn twirled around and to her surprise and delight, Santana stood behind her, a smug smirk on her face, arms crossed.

"Santana!" Quinn couldn't help but grin.

"And I thought punctuality was your thing, Fabray." Santana shot good-naturedly at Quinn.

Quinn's smile widened and without hesitation, she pulled Santana into an embrace. "I can't believe you're here!" She pulled away from the hug and took a good look at her friend, who was simply dressed in black jeans, a plain white form-fitting top, a black leather jacket and black ankle length suede boots.

"Don't ogle, Quinn." Santana teased when she noticed Quinn staring. "It's rude."

"You look amazing." Quinn uttered then she shook her head and frowned. "What the fuck did Northwestern do to you?"

Santana laughed and chose to ignore the question. "We should go. I've been here for an hour and I want to get out of here!"

Quinn suddenly looked sheepish. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's all good. A little waiting never hurt anybody."

Quinn smiled. "No luggage?"

"Sent everything over in advance, remember? Plus, I've got my trusty guitar and photography equipment all ready here." She pointed to a battered guitar case by her feet and a large duffel bag presumably holding all her photography equipment. "We're good to go!"

Quinn smiled at her friend's excitement. "Well then, let's get you to your new home!"

Despite the excitement, the drive back was relatively quiet as Quinn fell asleep almost immediately when the cab had driven off, her head resting on Santana's shoulder. Though she missed Quinn and had not seen her friend in almost two years, she was tired from the flight and the move and Santana welcomed the silence, opting to look out the window and watch the unfamiliar sceneries flit before her eyes instead, getting lost in her thoughts.

She had done well for herself after graduating from William McKinley High. She had garnered a 3.5 on her GPA and had been on the top of her game in classes. Throughout her senior year, she picked up the hobby of writing and her love for music never waned, even though she had quit the Glee Club, and so she was ecstatic to find out that she was one of the students eligible to apply for both a Bachelor of Arts degree from Medill School of Journalism and a Bachelor of Music from Bienen School of Music in a special five-year program at Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois. She was accepted with ease and she began her college life with vigor and excitement. By her junior year, she had been offered by the Dean to apply for the Accelerated Master's Program in Journalism and by the time her five years was over in Northwestern, Santana was a summa cum laude who had earned a Bachelor of Music Degree and a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Journalism as well as a Master's Degree in Journalism.

But now that she was out of Northwestern, now that she was done with studies, Santana wasn't sure what she wanted to do next. Albeit, her choices were many and varied and she was pretty sure she could do whatever she wanted within in her field, Santana was still quite lost in the world and she had to admit that she had never really found her way back. She was hoping the move to New York would help.

She hoped New York had the answers.

* * *

><p>Santana let out a groan and covered her face with her hands in frustration as she sat at her desk. It was seven-thirty pm on a Saturday evening and she wasn't supposed to be at work and yet there she was, sitting at her desk, working.<p>

It had been a month since Santana had moved from Chicago to New York and the life she was living was a whirlwind of activities, literally. The moment she had settled into her new apartment that she was sharing with Quinn, she had applied for a job at The New York Times. Much to her surprise, she had been contacted almost immediately the next day and was hired right after the interview. Within a week, she was a regular and within two weeks, was slated to be one of the reporters who were being eyed for the position of copy editor which was a big thing. No newbie had ever been considered for a higher position in the span of a month.

But she wasn't a copy editor just yet. She was still a reporter and her job was to finish the article at hand and pass it in by eight-thirty pm. No more no less. She had been called in earlier to cover an unexpected front page story for tomorrow's edition and she had less than an hour to write it up.

Santana let out another groan and removed her hands from her face, glaring at the blank document on her desktop monitor, the blinking cursor taunting her. Just then, her phone rang, jolting her from her evil glaring at the desktop screen. She swiped her phone from her desk and checked the screen.

_Quinn Fabray calling_.

Santana couldn't help but smile. Quinn was a "text" person and she only ever called if something good had happened.

She answered it, twirling around in her swiveling chair. "What's up, Fabray?"

There was a shriek and Santana had to take her ear away from the phone, grimacing. She waited for the shriek to subside before she returned the phone to her ear. "Holy shit, Quinn. You don't have to freaking scream my ears off!"

"I'm so sorry, San!" Quinn excitedly apologized on the other line. "But I've got great news! No, wonderful! Exceptional news!"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Please, do tell."

"I'VE BEEN CHOSEN! They chose me out of all who auditioned! After all the callbacks, I've finally gotten the spot!" Quinn babbled away, clearly ecstatic. "They chose me, San! Finally!"

"Wow… Oh, wow!" Santana was lost for words. The she straightened as Quinn's words sank in. She was talking about Broadway. "That's… Quinn! That's wonderful! Fuck, that's great news! All your hard work has finally paid off!"

"Yes, yes it has." Quinn sounded tearful and Santana suddenly felt pride swell in her. Quinn had been through so much and it made Santana so proud to know that her friend was living her dreams.

"This calls for a celebration!"

Quinn snorted. "I'm way ahead of you. I've got a few people coming over to celebrate! Be home by eight! I'm picking up the liquor and food as we speak. Tonight, we are going to get ridiculously drunk and we are going to honor fabulous me!"

Santana could not help but laugh at her friend's enthusiasm. "I'll be slightly late. I've got to finish this article I'm doing right now. Expect me to be there by nine, Quinn."

"Ugh. Can't you get off earlier?"

"I'll try. It all boils down to how quickly I can write this article. A _decent_ article." She added.

"Well, hurry it up, bitch! I'll be waiting for you with open arms and tequila!"

"Don't get drunk without me."

"Would never think of it! See you!"

And before Santana could reply, Quinn had hung up. Santana shook her head and smiled. She let out a sigh and with a renewed vigor, faced her desktop monitor, sliding her phone onto the desk. She eyed the monitor beadily.

"I will finish you." She growled. "And I will have fun tonight." Santana began to type away furiously on her keyboard for the next fifty minutes, occasionally looking at a notepad she had and listening to a recorder she had used earlier to record interviews. She finished with barely ten minutes to send it to her editor. Clicking on the send button, Santana smiled triumphantly, feeling fulfilled.

She jumped up from her chair and reached for her phone, ready to text Quinn that she was finally on her way but was deterred when she saw her phone had switched itself off. Santana shrugged and she quickly got her things and put it in her bag before she hurried out of the office.

Along the way home, Santana made a stop at the liquor shop, buying an array of white rum and premium rum (her preferred drink), some lime mix and a few bottles of Mountain Dew.

She arrived at exactly nine and opened the door to the apartment to find a party in full swing. The music was pumping and a lot of people had turned up and suddenly Santana froze. She didn't know half the people who were here and Quinn was nowhere in sight. With a deep breath, she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She hadn't been to a party since… Since her sophomore year in college and those parties had been _wild_. She cringed at the thought but shook her head, reminding herself that this was a celebration and that the quicker she got alcohol into her system, the happier she'd be. She made her way to the kitchen. Empty beer bottles along with tequila bottles littered the counter and Santana raised an eyebrow as she set her purchase down.

_How much had they drank?_, Santana thought as she took out the rum. With quick movements, she got a pitcher out and began to mix her "signature" drink that consisted of the white rum, Mountain Dew and lime mix. Within minutes, it was finished and she grinned as she reached for an empty red cup on the counter.

She poured herself a generous amount and downed the drink within seconds, savoring the stinging taste in the back of her throat. She needed this. She hadn't drank in god knows how long and she missed it. She poured herself a second, a third, a fourth… She wasn't sure how long she had been in the kitchen, mixing a new batch of her drink, when Quinn finally found her downing her tenth cup.

"You're here!" Quinn squealed as she ran over to Santana, hugging her.

Santana laughed and hugged back. "Yeah, I'm here."

Quinn took a step back and raised an eyebrow at the green mixture. "I see you got started."

"I could say the same to you." Santana pointed to the empty bottles. She poured Quinn a cup of her drink and thrust it to her.

"What is this?"

"I call this "Santana's Red Nose"." Santana quipped. "I created it in college." She explained at Quinn's questioning face. She raised her cup. "To you, Quinn!"

Quinn laughed and raised her cup, mimicking Santana's gesture and they both downed the drink. Santana finished first and cheered Quinn on.

"Fuck, that's good!" Quinn marveled, licking her lips once she had finished drinking.

"Careful, it's a silent killer." Santana winked. She poured them another cup and they downed it within seconds. "Now," Santana straightened. "Let's see if you throw a decent party."

Quinn flipped Santana the bird who stuck her tongue out in reply. Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed Santana's hand, dragging the Latina out of the kitchen and into the living room to introduce her to some people.

Santana was polite, smiling and shaking hands with everyone she was introduced to. In the middle of getting to know people, Quinn had disappeared and left Santana alone and she was getting restless. The alcohol had finally made its way into her system. She was feeling warm and fuzzy inside and a little woozy. She looked up at the man who had introduced himself to her and who was talking to her animatedly about music; tall, dark and handsome. Totally her type if only she hadn't preferred girls more.

Santana giggled at the thought and the man smiled, gaining confidence which only made Santana laugh out loudly. "I'm sorry but I'm into girls." She informed him sweetly. His face crumpled at her words and Santana could not help but let out another giggle as she bounded away.

Yep. The alcohol had really gotten into her system. She made her way through the crowd, not looking where she was going and instantly bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over.

Santana burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She straightened and dusted herself.

"It's quite alright." A familiar voice replied.

Santana suddenly froze in horror. That voice was _eerily_ familiar. She looked up and gasped, taking a step back. "K-Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened, mirroring Santana's facial expression. "Satan?"

Santana flinched at the choice of nickname he had used and Kurt backtracked. "I mean, Santana! What… What are you doing here?" He ssked faintly.

"I… I live her?" She questioned.

"With Quinn?" His eyes darted around the room as if looking for someone. "Since when?"

"Since a month ago!"

"San!" Someone called out and Santana quickly whipped around and watched as Quinn approached her, her won eyes widening when she saw Kurt.

"Kurt!" Quinn pushed past Santana and hugged Kurt who hugged her back happily. "When did you get back?" She squealed.

"An hour ago." He answered. "We heard about the party and the news and we thought we'd surprise you! Congratulations, Quinn!"

"_We_?" Santana questioned.

Kurt's eyes darted from Santana then back to Quinn who blanched at the situation the three were in. "She lives with you? You never told us!"

"It never crossed my mind to tell you!" Quinn defended.

"Really?" Kurt looked skeptical. "You didn't think it would be a good idea to tell us she," he gestured to Santana who was still frozen in place. "lives with you now?"

"_WE_?" Santana repeated, paling slightly. "Who is _we_?"

Quinn groaned. "Oh fuck…"

"You got that right." Kurt admonished.

"Who is _WE_?" Santana squeaked in a high pitched voice,

Quinn turned to her. "San, I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you that-"

But Quinn never got to her finish because at that moment, a flurry of brown hair bolted past Santana and hugged Quinn. "Quinn!" The girl excitedly shrieked. "I've missed you so much, my darling! I've heard the news and I am beyond overwhelmed! I just had to get here right after we landed!"

Quinn looked at Santana apologetically, eyes begging for forgiveness as Santana realized who it was hugging Quinn.

Rachel noticed Quinn's silence and looked up at her, following her line of vision. She turned around to see who she was staring at and did a double take at the sight. "S-Santana?" Rachel uttered, shocked and confused.

"Santana?" Came a voice from behind the Latina.

"Don't turn around." Quinn mouthed at Santana furiously but Santana was slow to react and her brain had apparently frozen up. By the time she had full processed what Quinn had mouthed, she was turning around to see who it was that had said her name out loud.

Shocked icy blue eyes stared back into equally surprised brown ones. Santana felt her throat constrict as her heart began to beat rapidly, pounding dully against her chest. There before her stood a beautiful and tall blonde dressed in jeans, a white wifebeater and black keds. _Her_ blonde.

"Britt?" Santana finally managed to utter.

Brittany's eyes widened at the mention of her name and she gaped at Santana, at lost for words. They stood there, staring at one another, the tension between them heightening with every scond that passed.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Santana stumbled back slightly. She put a hand to her head. "I… I think I need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading. Not my best but I'll do better next chapter. Thank you for reading. Review if you'd like to. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Glee. But sadly, Ryan Murphy owns it. Like how he owned Popular. :(

**A/N: **Back with an update! :) First off, I'd like to apologize if your inbox was flooded with messages that said this story had been updated but it failed to show this chapter. I dunno WHAT happened but it just would not show up so I had t ore-upload it. Multiple times. I'm sorry... I'd like to thank** val-cb, PoseidoIsABeast, 00Softball004EVA00** and **akwardchild** for having taken the time to review and take an interest in my story. Your reviews made my day. I'd also like to thank** TeamBrittanaGermany **for pointing out that there was a glitch with FF earlier and she couldn't read this chapter. :) Hence, I dedicate this chapter to the 5 of you. :D To everyone else who follows this, here's a slightly dramatic chapter for all of you to enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Santana made a beeline for the kitchen, her insides turning and her head reeling. She skidded to a halt by the counter and grabbed an unopened bottle of rum. Without trouble, she popped the cap off and took a long draught from the bottle, the alcohol stinging her throat and her stomach.

"Lopez!" Hissed Quinn as she came into the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing?" She tried to swipe the bottle away but Santana moved out of reach, taking a few more long gulps before she took the bottle away from her mouth and slammed it on the counter. She had finished off nearly half of the bottle in her desperation to drink.

She shuddered visibly, her eyes watering and she willed herself not to vomit. "Coke." She croaked out.

Quinn rolled her eyes and strode to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a can of Coke before she turned back to Santana, shoving it into her hands. Santana opened it and took an equally long swig of the soda.

"Thanks." Santana said gratefully. Her head was spinning now. The sudden rush of alcohol had taken her body by surprise.

"Are you trying to get yourself drunk?" Quinn admonished.

"That's the idea." Santana responded. She reached for the bottle of rum again but Quinn was quicker. Santana was suddenly groping for nothing and she felt irritation settle in. No one got in the way of her and her alcohol. "What the fuck, Quinn! That's mine!" She made another move for the bottle.

"Uh-uh." Quinn took a step back, raising the bottle over her head. "I'm not dealing with a drunk Santana tonight."

"Well, if you had the decency to tell me that _she_ was here, maybe you wouldn't have to!"

"I didn't know they'd be back tonight!" Quinn defended. "I had no idea!"

"Right." Santana lunged for the rum. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Quinn dodged the Latna.

"Fuck off, Fabray and give me my fucking liquor!"

"I'm not giving it to you!" They were now chasing one another around the kitchen.

"Fucking give it to me or I swear I'll fucking fuck you up!" Santana was dead serious.

"Fuck you, Lopez!"

"NO!" Santana suddenly thundered, glaring at Quinn who was suddenly stunned into silence. Santana rarely yelled at her. "No, Quinn. Fuck you! Fuck you!" She pointed an accusing finger at Quinn who shuddered. "You never told me they were in New York! That _she_ was in New York! You didn't think I needed to know that before I moved down here?" Santana grabbed the bottle from Quinn's loose hands angrily and the blonde allowed the Latina to. Santana took in a mouthful of alcohol.

Quinn suddenly looked ashamed of herself. "S... I'm sorry… You're right. I knew I should have told you about it."

"Damn right you should have." Santana growled.

"It's just…" Quinn suddenly looked teary eyed. She wrung her hands together in a manner that only conveyed regret. "I knew that if I told you… If I told you that they lived here in New York… You would have never moved here…" Quinn shook her head. "I know it was selfish not to tell you but… God, San. I needed you. I needed my best friend in my life." Quinn looked up at Santana, tears shining in her eyes and Santana suddenly regretted yelling at Quinn. "I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you'd react like how you're reacting now… And then I'd never get to see you again…" She fell quiet, looking away.

Santana gritted her teeth then she let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "Hey." Quinn turned her gaze to Santana. "Come here." She pulled Quinn into a hug which Quinn returned, wrapping her arms around the Latina tightly.

"I've missed you, S." Quinn whispered.

"I've missed you too…" Santana hugged her tighter.

Quinn sighed and pulled away. She shuffled her feet. "It's just so much has changed in my life… And you were 800 miles away and I was struggling here in New York after I finished at Yale and then I found out Rachel, Kurt and… Britts was here in New York and I just needed someone familiar and they were here… With them around, it all became bearable. They helped me move in and settle in." Quinn let out another sigh. "I'm sorry, San… I really am. I know I should have told you sooner."

Santana shook her head. "No… No, it's okay. I understand, Q." It was Santana's turn to look bashful. "I just… I was taken by surprise… I mean, I haven't seen them in six years and… It just felt weird… It felt weird to see _her_ again…"

"She asked about you sometimes… When you were in Evanston."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Santana was quiet for awhile. "Just… No more secrets, Fabray. You know you can tell me anything. Sure, I might bitch around if I'm not happy about something but… no more secrets, okay?"

Quinn shuffled her feet and she blushed. "In that case, there's something else you need to know, S."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Well… Rachel and I are… Dating."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Santana found herself on the balcony, the bottle of rum in one hand, a cigarette in the other. She slowly alternated between drinking and smoking as she stared out at the bright lights of New York City, her mind and heart heavy.<p>

Usually, she would have had more discipline. She was proud of her toned and fit body, her healthy lifestyle, something she had achieved when she began to run marathons back in her college days. Heavy drinking and smoking had been all but thrown out of her life when her coach then, who was freakishly like the infamous Sue Slyvester but not quite, had set the ground rules. If she wanted to compete, she had to give up the vices.

But that had been ages ago and Santana figured one night of heavy drinking and smoking wouldn't hurt her. Besides, she badly needed it. God knows she needed it. With everything that had happened in the past hour, she was more than willing to get wasted and trashed and wake up the next morning, clueless.

With that in mind, Santana brought the bottle to her lips and drank. She then took a drag of her cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply, letting it fill her up inside before she exhaled heavily. A sense of calm overcame her and she couldn't help but wonder why in the world she had given up smoking when its effect were so soothing.

"You promised you'd stop."

Oh, right. That was the reason why she had stopped. She smiled bitterly, taking another swig from the bottle like a veteran drunkard and turned around to face the newcomer. She leaned against the railings casually.

"Hey." She slurred slightly. Had this been a entirely different situation, she would have frozen up and her brain would have shut down but no; she was tipsy and she was confident. They didn't call alcohol "liquid courage" for nothing.

She looked Brittany up and down shamelessly, drinking up the beauty that she hadn't seen in the past six years, her eyes raking in the toned legs hidden behind the tight jeans, her beautiful hips that naturally accentuated her delicately scrumptious figure, all the way up to her red lips that were full and kissable and oh so taunting. Was it possible that she was even more beautiful now than she was six years ago? Her blonde hair was longer, her blue eyes bluer than ever and she had grown taller. Santana felt her heart flutter.

"You promised." Brittany repeated, eyeing the cigarette, oblivious to Santana's stares.

Santana snapped out of her thoughts and she blinked. She unconsciously brought the cigarette to her lips, taking a long drag before she exhaled slowly. "I promised you a lot of things that I didn't keep. What's another broken promise, right?"

Brittany looked saddened by her words but was not deterred. She looked around, thinking of another topic before she returned her eyes to the Latina "You live here with Quinn?"

Santana nodded. "Been living here for a month."

"I didn't know."

"Wouldn't have expected you to."

Silence ensued and Santana watched as Brittany shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably as if something was suddenly bothering her.

"You should go back inside." Santana suggested. "Manhands and Prancy Smurf might be looking for you."

Brittany frowned at the nicknames used and she frowned further when Santana guzzled down some more rum. She bit her lower lip in frustration and her nostrils flared. Santana knew that look. It was the look Brittany would give six years ago when she had a question in mind, something big that ate at her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, for fuck's sake, ask me already." Santana interjected.

Brittany scowled at Santana and huffed.

"I know you have something to ask me. We don't got all day." Santana drawled.

Brittany glowered. "You don't have to act like a bitch." She threw back angrily.

Santana's expression softened. "Just ask me." She stated simply.

"It's just," Brittany finally managed. "I know that it was a long time ago, but I just have to ask. It's been bothering me all night and I can't help it." Brittany was clearly frustrated with herself. "Where did you go after graduation?" Brittany asked. "I mean… You disappeared." She wrung her hands, looking at Santana apprehensively, the anger being replaced with genuine curiosity. "You disappeared without even saying goodbye."

Santana smiled sadly, her whole demeanor softening. "I left for Evanston."

"Right away?"

"Yeah."

"But… why?" Brittany looked absolutely puzzled and Santana could not help but let out a small laugh. Brittany still looked adorable whenever she was puzzled. "You had two months before classes started."

"I wanted to get out of Lima as soon as possible." Santana shrugged. "I got a summer job in Evanston and I worked the two months away."

"But…" Brittany struggled with her words. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

Santana hesitated. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain it. "I did… I mean, I tried…"

Brittany just gave her another puzzled look.

"I went over to your house the same day we graduated, Britt." Santana explained. "But… You weren't home. Your mom said you were out and I had missed you by five minutes."

The blonde momentarily looked happy but the smile on her face disappeared almost immediately. "Out?" Brittany suddenly looked crestfallen. "I was with-"

Santana looked away. "Artie. Yeah. That's what your mom said."

"Why didn't my mom tell me you came over?" Brittany asked out loud, the question meant to be for herself but Santana answered anyway.

"I asked her not to tell you."

"Oh. Why?"

Santana shrugged, flicking her cigarette over her shoulder. She took a fresh stick out.

Brittany chewed on her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

Santana put the fresh cigarette to her lip, taking a lighter out as she lit it. She took a few puffs before she answered Brittany. "For what?"

"For not being there when you were going to say goodbye."

Santana shrugged again. "It's okay." But she knew that deep inside, it wasn't.

Santana thought back to the past and could not help but feel resentful. Her senior year had been nothing but crap. She had been forced to come out halfway through it and the endless slushies and bullying was enough to make her want to leave Lima forever. It wasn't the hurtful words that go to her or even the endless pranks pulled on her, no, it was the loneliness that nearly killed her. Sure, she had Quinn back as her friend but she didn't want Quinn to fight her fights for her or get caught up in the mix. So Santana occasionally found herself alone. She fought against her enemies and stood up for herself like the bitch she was but there were just some days when Santana just wanted to give up, to declare that she was fighting a losing battle. There were times when she just wanted to run to Brittany, cry and be held. She wanted to forget the strain that their friendship had and just crawl back to her best friend and be okay again but that wasn't the case because Brittany was still with Artie and Artie was hell bent on keeping Brittany away from the Latina. So, Santana trudge through her senior year like a soldier in war, Quinn right behind her, watching out for her. But the one moment when Santana tried to fix things, that one moment when she had caved in and gone to Brittany's house after their graduation, ready to make amendments… she wasn't there and it angered her to know that she had _tried _for nothing. Again.

Noting the pained expression on Santana's face Brittany knew what the girl was thinking and she took a step forward. "San…"

Santana stiffened. "Stop." Brittany stopped in her tracks. "I just… I can't be near you…"

"San…"

"No." Santana clenched her jaw as the emotions she had kept in for so long threatened to spill. "I can't be near you. Not just yet…" Santana was clearly afflicted.

"I'm sorry." Brittany whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I really am… I never wanted this for us. For you… I never wanted this to happen."

"But it did, didn't it? It happened." Santana threw her head back and laughed bitterly, sloshing a little rum on her shirt. "It fucking happened and we didn't even do anything about it."

"It's been six years, San."

Santana dropped her cigarette and stepped on it. "Six years for you but a lifetime for me." She said through gritted teeth, her anger got the best of her, the alcohol only fueling her rage even more. "You knew what was happening. Don't pretend you didn't."

"I never said I didn't know what-"

But Santana cut her off. "I needed you. I fucking needed you and you did nothing! You left me there. You left me, our friendship, and_ our love_. You left it all! And for what?" Santana blinked back the tears, the pain she had been suppressing for the last six years taking over her body. "For some boy in a wheelchair. You let us go to waste for some fucking boy in a wheelchair."

Suddenly, Brittany was livid. She took a few steps closer so that she and Santana were only a feet apart. "You think you were the only one hurting?" She asked angrily. "Because I was hurting too! So don't you dare blame this one on me! Don't you dare! You're the one who disappeared! You're the one who wanted the distance!"

"Because you didn't want me!"

"I never said I didn't want you!"

"You had a _boyfriend_!"

"You didn't fight for me!"

"I _fucking_ fought for you! And you fucking rejected me! TWICE!"

"You pushed me away!"

"Because it hurt!" Santana screamed. "It fucking hurt! You loved me but you were with him! You knew we could have been together! You knew I wanted you! You knew but you did nothing! You left me alone when I needed you the most!"

"I was always there for you, San!"

"Oh please, B. Spare me the excuses. You never made an effort to fix _anything_."

Brittany froze and the tears fell from her eyes. Her anger suddenly changed to pain. "You… You have no idea." Was all she whispered to the Latina before she quickly turned around and walked away sobbing, leaving Santana alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you go, Chapter 3. :) I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for taking the time to read and please, do review. I'd appreciate reviews. Writers live off of reviews. :P Anyway, I'll try and update this by Friday. Keep following the story! I promise you, it'll be good. ;)

Thank you for reading, once again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. But I do own all typos and grammatical errors made in this chapter. :D

A/N: First off, I'd just like to apologize to everyone! I know I said I'd update this last Friday but I wasn't able to. I was rushed to the hospital last Friday morning and had to go in for my surgery for my left eye because I suffer from glaucoma but the surgery didn't help so I had to go back in on Monday for a second surgery. I've been resting my eyes ever since then, hence the "no computer" policy my doctor slapped onto me but now I'm back and I apologize profusely. Thanks to** Baron Von Teddy **and **PoseidonIsABeast **for their reviews. :) Made my day. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Santana claimed herself to be a morning person. She loved waking up to the sound of birds twittering outside her window, the way the sunlight would stream in and fill up her room, casting warmth onto her skin. She loved rolling out of bed, getting up, stretching her body then changing out of her clothes and into gym shorts, a tank and her trusty running shoes before dashing off to meet the day with an invigorating run.

Of course, considering she wasn't hung over.

Santana groaned as the birds' incessant twittering got to her, drilling into her ears and mind, making it hard for her to go back to sleep.

"Pleaaase. Shut up." She grabbed a pillow, propping herself into a half sitting and half lying position, and threw it at the closed window as hard as she could, watching with bleary eyes as the pillow bounced off and fell to the floor. The birds were not deterred and continued on twittering.

Santana groaned. Her head was throbbing, her throat was parched, she was hungry and she was hung over. Badly. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was eleven in the morning.

Grumbling, she sat up slowly, swinging her legs over, placing her feet onto the carpeted floor. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to remember what had happened the previous night. As predicted, last night's events were a little hazy to her. All she could recall was lots of alcohol, lots of smoking, lots of dancing, some more alcohol, a pretty blue eyed blonde that she hadn't seen in a long time... And the argument. Santana sighed and cleared her thoughts. She didn't want to think about it just yet. She forced herself to stand up and was met with a nauseating feeling, causing her to dry heave and stumble. She managed to balance and pace herself.

Her first objective was to fill her rumbling stomach with food and so with grim determination, she made her way to the door and opened it. She wasn't expecting the smell of eggs and bacon and pancakes to fill the air which only meant one thing; Quinn was up.

Santana ambled to the kitchen, concentrating on not falling over. She took a seat at the counter and didn't bother to look at her friend.

"Fill my plate up, Fabgay. I've just realized I didn't eat dinner last night and I think I might just pass out from the hunger and from being _this_ fucking hung over." Santana groaned as she set her head on the counter top.

"I'd gladly fill your plate up with all this wonderful carnivorous meal I'm making for _Quinn_ here to help you appease your hangover but I'd appreciate it if you refrained from using such absurd nick names."

Santana let out another groan as she raised her head, taking in the sight of Rachel looking at her, a plate full of bacon, eggs and pancakes in one hand, a spatula in the other, wearing nothing but an over-sized white dress shirt, barely covering her thighs… Creamy white thighs that was toned and firm and luscious and just so…

SMACK. Pain erupted on the back of Santana's head as a hand collided with it.

"OW!"

"Quinn!" Rachel admonished as she set the plate down on the counter in front of a scowling Santana.

Quinn smiled triumphantly as she hovered over Santana who was massaging the back of her head dramatically.

Taking her gaze of off Rachel and focusing on Quinn who was dressed similarly to Rachel only with mussed up hair. Santana growled, "What was that for?"

"That," Quinn said pointedly as she navigated around the kitchen to get behind Rachel. She eased her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her in, hugging her from behind. Rachel giggled. "was for ogling."

"You don't have to be so cocky just because you got some." Santana mumbled still massaging the back of her head.

Quinn glowered at her.

Santana frowned as she took the plate that Rachel had set in front of her and grabbed a fork, stabbing the bacon fiercely. "If only Berry had worn something more appropriate, maybe I wouldn't have ogled." She began to shovel food down her mouth like her life depended on it.

Quinn snorted and Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you Santana, seeing as you're dressed appropriately for the morning."

Santana stopped shoveling food into her mouth, fork hovering over the plate. She looked down at what she was wearing; a red, lacy bra and a pair of black, sexy tight panties that showed off her ass nicely. She felt her face go warm but she shrugged it off as coolly as she possibly could.

"I live here." Santana brought the fork to her mouth and chewed on her pancakes slowly. "Besides, I'm not sure how I ended up in bed with most of my clothes off." She added as an afterthought.

Rachel separated herself from Quinn and Quinn took a seat in front of Santana as Rachel set a plate brimming with breakfast goods in front of her. Rachel then proceeded to take two glasses out and poured the two girls a generous amount of orange juice that had been sitting on the counter.

"Thanks, Baby." Quinn directed at Rachel, smiling as Rachel took a seat next to her.

Santana clear her throat, reaching for the orange juice and taking a sip. "So, how did I end up like this anyway?" She gestured to herself.

Quinn turned her attention to the Latina, a smirk on her face. "Depends on what you remember, Lopez." She said slyly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Spare me the theatrics, Quinn."

Quinn smirked again. "Let's just say, you were quite the wild child last night."

"Meaning?"

"You got drunk." Rachel quipped. "Like, wasted. Then you were smoking like a chimney and dancing like… Well, crazy."

Santana grimaced. She took another sip of her orange juice.

"And then you," Quinn pointed at Santana as if to emphasize her words. "began to strip for us, much to my disdain and much to the pleasure of everyone else who was eager to see you out of your clothes, apparently."

"I think it was a nice show." Rachel offered Santana a smile and Santana gave her a weird look before she returned her attention to Quinn.

"And you just let me?" Santana asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"I tried to stop you, S." Quinn explained. "Trust me, I tried. But you just kept throwing your clothes at me to distract me. Lucky for you, Brittany stepped in." Quinn winked.

Santana was surprised. "Brittany?"

Rachel nodded eagerly. "She just swooped in, pulled you off the table you were dancing on before you could unhook your bra and disappeared with you in tow."

"Disappeared?"

"Poof." Quinn clapped her hands together for effect. "Just like that."

"Then what?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, S." Quinn taunted, looking absolutely intrigued. "You're the one walking around in your undies, not even clothed."

"You think… oh, god no. You don't think we… do you?" Santana asked in a whisper, paling slightly, fork clattering on to the plate.

Quinn grinned, as she rested her chin on her hands delicately, eyes glimmering. "The only person who knows is Brittany herself and the last I saw Brittany, she was leaving your room around, oh, I don't know, two hours ago?"

Santana gulped. Her appetite had all but disappeared and the seriousness of the situation was enough to curb her hangover.

"Quinn, don't taunt her!" Rachel reprimanded. Quinn gave her an innocent look.

"What? I'm just saying!" Quinn grinned.

Rachel shook her head. "Look Santana. The only people who know what happened in your room is you and Brittany but it seems like you have no clue what went on which leads me to believe that only Brittany knows what happened. Though I'm no particularly fond of you after what you put Brittany through for the last six years," Santana opened her mouth angrily but Rachel ignored her and continued on. "but being the gracious person that I am, I'll give you Brittany's phone number so that you can meet up with her and ask her what happened so that you may appease your mind, that is, if _anything_ even happened."

Santana huffed. "Whatever."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Rachel noted. "I'll have Quinn forward her number to your phone then."

Santana stood up, suddenly finding the food in front of her unappealing. "Yeah. Fine. I'm going to take a shower." She said as she stalked off, turning her back to them.

"Nice ass, Lopez!" Quinn whooped causing Santana to flip her and Rachel the bird without even glancing back.

* * *

><p>After her rather long shower, Santana got dressed, opting to wear skinny jeans and throwing on her grey Northwestern hoodie and a pair of sneakers. She swiped her phone from her bedside table and took a seat on her bed as she toweled her hair dry.<p>

True to her words, Rachel had sent her Brittany's number. For a moment, she wondered how Rachel had gotten a hold of her number then she realized that Quinn must have given it to her.

Santana quickly saved Brittany's number onto her phonebook then she hesitated. Santana had to admit, she was afraid to meet Brittany. Last night, she had been drunk and her confidence was soaring higher than an eagle but now that she was sober, things were different.

But she had to know. She had to know what had happened last night after she had gotten wasted and with that thought in mind, Santana mustered all the courage she could muster and with shaking fingers, pressed the green button on her phone.

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" Said the other person on the line.

Santana froze.

"Hello?" The voice said again.

"...Britt." Santana choked out.

"San?" Brittany breathed out.

"Can... Can we meet up?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short and boring. I'm sorry guys but I promise you the next chapter will be better. :3 So, what do you guys think? Did they get their mack on? :D

Thanks for reading and reviews will be appreciated. :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to claim Glee but only wistfully wish to claim Brittana and create a spin-off about them.

**A/N:** Apologies for the horrendous writing and grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta and I'm kind of afraid to have one… :)) I do try to check this multiple times over but sometimes, the mistakes just go unnoticed so I apologize! Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed. ;) You know who you are! Onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

When Brittany had received the call, the unknown number lighting up the screen of her phone, jolting her out of her sleep, she could honestly say she wasn't expecting a certain Latina to be the culprit behind the awakening.

"Hello?" Brittany managed as she rubbed her eyes.

No one answered and Brittany frowned. "Hello?" She tried again, hoping it wasn't a prank call.

"… Britt."

_That voice._ Brittany's voice caught in her throat at the sound of her name being uttered. "San?" She managed.

"Can… Can we meet up?" Came Santana's nervous reply.

"I…" Brittany trailed off, still in a state of shock. She was very much surprised that Santana had gotten a hold of her number and was actually contacting her after _everything_ that had happened last night. After the argument, after all the words exchanged, Santana was contacting her. Her thoughts slowly drifted away and she couldn't help but think of the events that had transpired only a few hours earlier, causing her to bite her lower lip lustfully at the thought.

"Britt?"

Brittany was jolted out of her thoughts and suddenly, she was very much awake and she couldn't help but blush a little. She cleared her throat. "Um. Yeah… Yeah. Of course!" She said a little too quickly.

"Okay… Um. Where do you want to meet up?" Santana proceeded to ask awkwardly.

Brittany jumped right in. "Oh! There's this great coffee shop I know that serves great drinks! We could meet there!"

Brittany then took it upon herself to give a flustered Santana directions to the said coffee shop before she said a hasty "goodbye" and quickly got ready to take a shower.

She was ready in less than fifteen minutes and was bounding out the door before she could even put on her shoes properly, her mind in a daze as she rushed around the city. Before she knew it, she was at the counter of the coffee shop, being asked by the barista what she wanted.

"Um." Brittany blinked, not really sure how she had gotten there. "I'll… I'll get a hot chocolate." She deadpanned.

"Anything else?" The barista, a short, Asian girl around the age of seventeen, asked her with a genuine smile on her face.

"And… A green tea latte, please." _Santana's favorite drink_, Brittany thought to herself. "That's all."

She paid and waited for the young girl to finish preparing her drink before she went off to sit down, choosing a secluded spot in the coffee shop. Taking a small sip from her cup, Brittany let her mind free as her thoughts wandered back to what had happened the previous night.

Brittany, Rachel and Kurt had just arrived back in New York after having been away for exactly six weeks, performing in a Broadway production in Europe and the Middle East, mainly Dubai and Qatar. Kurt and Rachel had roles in the show, stars in their own way, but Brittany, Brittany was the choreographer and an amazing one at that and the experience had been nothing but an absolutely blessing.

But six weeks had taken its toll on the blonde and she had missed home badly.

So the moment they had landed at the airport and the moment Rachel had whipped her phone out, having been flooded with messages and congratulations on behalf of Quinn getting a role, she had insisted that they go home and drop their bags before heading off to Quinn's to celebrate.

Brittany had missed her fried and had readily agreed to crash Quinn's party. She was excited to see Quinn and tell her about all the amazing things she had seen and how truly baffled she was with the world.

But she hadn't expected Santana to be _there_, let alone, be _living_ with Quinn for a month already. That had come as a shock to her. All the time they had been keeping in contact while she was abroad, Quinn had not mentioned anything and Brittany couldn't really blame her. It didn't soften the blow though.

The moment she laid her eyes on Santana, there had only been one thought in her mind.

Why had Santana left her without saying goodbye six years ago?

It had bothered her all night and even though she was trying her best to avoid Santana, the question was burning in her mind, seemingly etched to her brain. Throughout the night, she had subtly searched for Santana among the sea of people only to find her standing out on the balcony alone, a bottle of rum in one hand and a cigarette in the other a she soon found herself making her way to the Latina. Brittany couldn't help herself; She was drawn to the Latina like a moth to a flame, enticed and curious. Santana always had that effect on her even back in high school.

Small talk was made and it might have gone somewhere had Brittany not popped the question that had been pestering her all night. From there, everything spiraled down, the simple Q&A spawning out into something evil and sinister where hurtful words were exchanged and old wounds that never really fully healed, opened. They were both hurting, that much Brittany was sure of, after the shouting match the two had had.

Brittany sighed. She just wanted Santana back in her life. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't. The past six years had been hard on her and had it not been for Rachel, Kurt and Quinn, Brittany would have given up, defeated and lost, surrendering to the harsh world.

Now that Santana was back in her life, she wanted to make things right, to fix it all and just be… okay again and be with Santana. Last night had proved that much.

That's all she ever wanted anyway.

* * *

><p>"Bubble Bee's Coffee and Tea Shop." Santana couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she read the signage on the front door of the shop that Brittany had told her to meet her at. She stepped into the place and was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of hominess and comfort and Santana couldn't help but take an instant liking to the quaint coffee shop.<p>

Taking a quick glance around the small place, Santana searched until her eyes rested on a familiar blonde sitting in a secluded corner, a drink in her hand, seemingly lost deep in thought.

Santana felt her heart skip a beat and for a moment, she was unable to move, her feet glued to the floor as she stared at Brittany, mesmerized by the beauty the blonde seemed to exude effortlessly and unknowingly. Santana felt a shiver run through her body and suddenly, she was nervous and anxious and eager and everything else that felt out of place; everything that wasn't Santana.

There was no alcohol in her system this time around, no "liquid courage" to help her. This one, this one she'd have to do sober.

With a deep breath, Santana willed herself to move, taking tentative steps towards the blonde who looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Dark chocolate brown eyes met sapphire blue ones and Santana felt herself stagger slightly as she took a seat across from Brittany.

"Hi." Santana croaked.

A smile lit up on Brittany's place. "Hey." She breathed out.

"You… You came."

"Of course." Brittany replied brightly. "I said I would!"

Santana opened her mouth to reply but then closed it and instead, gave a small smile to the blonde girl who stared back adoringly.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I got you your favorite drink!" Brittany piped, pushing Santana's drink towards her.

Santana carefully pulled the drink closer to her, frowning slightly at it before looking back at Brittany. "My favorite?" She was puzzled.

"A green tea latte." Brittany announced proudly.

Santana couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh that. Yeah…" She picked up the cup gingerly and brought it to her lips, taking a very small sip before she set it back down.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"Hmm? Um." Santana shook her head. "No. No. Not at all."

Brittany deflated. "It's not your favorite anymore, is it?" She was completely devastated.

Santana's eyes widened in horror and she quickly try to pacify Brittany. "No! It's not that, Britt! I mean, thank you so much for getting me this! Really, I appreciate it."

"But?" Brittany coaxed sadly.

Santana hesitated. "I just… I don't do coffee or tea anymore." She answered truthfully. "I haven't since I started college."

"Why?"

Santana shrugged in response. "Things change." She instantly regretted her answer when Brittany looked away.

They lapsed into an awkward silence for awhile, neither of them daring to break the tension but when it all became too much, Brittany was the first to speak.

"Why'd you call?" She grumbled, still refusing to look at Santana.

Santana leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh. She might as well get on with it. "Look Britt, I'm… I'm sorry for…" She ran a hand through her hair. "For saying all those stupid things when we were out on the balcony." Brittany turned her curious gaze to the Latina, her interest piqued at the words. Santana continued on. "I said things that were uncalled for and that were out of line and… I'm sorry." She ended dejectedly.

Brittany scrutinized Santana for awhile. "Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked her quietly.

"I got drunk and said all those stupid things to you."

"After that."

"You left."

"I came back."

"Why?"

Brittany chose to ignore Santana's question, countering it instead with her own question. "Do you remember what happened after our argument?"

"No… No. I don't." Santana answered as she shook her head. "I don't remember anything after that."

Brittany looked Santana straight in the eyes, a frown on her forehead.

"San... We..."

* * *

><p><strong>The previous night...<strong>

_She came back. Of course she would. She wasn't one to walk away and leave things at that. That wasn't her. She was a pacifier. She strived for peace and hated all things violent._

_When she came back, she wasn't expecting to see a large crowd of people gathering in the living room, huddled around the coffee table, cheering and hooting. On top of the table, a drunk Santana was stripped down, only wearing her black polo shirt and a pair of silky black panties to match, dancing around lustfully. A frantic Quinn was trying to get her off the coffee table, screaming bloody murder to no avail. In fact, it only seemed to make the Latina more devious in her ways. Santana's only response was to take off her top with one fluid motion and drape Quinn's head with her black polo shirt, pushing her away. The crowd roared in approval as Santana began to dance seductively in her underwear._

_Rachel waltzed gracefully around Brittany and settled by her side. "Enjoying the show?" She asked the blonde who was silently fuming._

_"What is she doing on the table?" Brittany asked angrily._

_Kurt appeared out of nowhere, flanking Brittany's other side, patting her on the shoulder. "Oh, honey. Apparently, Santana isn't the weepy drunk girl anymore."_

_"I think I enjoy this version of her drunk self more." Rachel giggled but the giggles died down instantly when Brittany threw her a scathing look._

_Kurt raised an eyebrow, his eyes still trained on the scene that was playing out in front of them. "Oh no. I think she's going to take her bra off! Where's Quinn!"_

_Brittany's head whipped back and her eyes widened as Santana slowly slid off a bra strap from her shoulder, the crowd egging her on. Quinn was, unfortunately, still trying to detangle herself from Santana's shirt._

_"Oh my…" Rachel's voice faltered._

_Brittany clenched her jaw. "That's it." And before Kurt or Rachel could stop her, she was striding towards Santana, pushing people out of the way. With one fluid movement, she pulled Santana off the table, grabbing her around the waist, allowing the Latina to fall into her clumsily._

_Santana let out a laugh, oblivious to what had just happened._

_Collective moans were heard all around the room and Brittany could have sworn she heard Rachel protest._

_"Show's over!" Brittany yelled. The crowd slowly dispersed, mumbling and grumbling about Brittany being a killjoy._

_A muffled squeak caught Brittany's attention and she looked over the top of Santana's head to see Quinn still struggling. She frowned and reached over, pulling the garment of off Quinn's head._

_Quinn looked dazed and blinked at Brittany._

_"I'll take her to her room." Brittany said to Quinn who only managed to nod in response._

_Without further ado, Brittany began the tedious task of hauling a drunken Santana to her room. Luckily for her, Santana complied without being much of a problem, only giggling occasionally as Brittany huffed and puffed. They managed to make into Santana's room and Brittany momentarily let go off the smaller girl as she closed the door behind her._

_Before she could turn around, she felt herself being pressed up against the door, a warm and barely clothed body pressing against her back, two hands on her hips. Brittany felt the heat crawl up her neck as she felt Santana's warm breath against her ear, her lips lightly grazing her earlobe._

_"Well, this is awkward." Santana whispered drunkenly but somewhat, seductively, all traces of her giggling and silly self, gone._

_Brittany shuddered. "San…" She tried to move but it only prompted Santana to press herself firmly into Brittany._

_"Britt…" Santana purred._

_"Wha-What are you doing?"_

_"What do you want me to be doing?" Came the Latina's sultry reply._

_"I..."_

_"Or maybe, I can show you what we should be doing."_

_"I-" But before Brittany could finish her sentence, Santana had flipped her around, slamming Brittany's body against the door, her lips crashing against the blonde's._

_For a second, Brittany stood there in shock as Santana kissed her hungrily, hands gripping her hips tightly. Brittany felt herself panic but was almost immediately jolted out of her panic attack when she felt Santana suck on her lower lip, latching on to it like her life depended on it._

_Here senses kicked in and Brittany couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. She kissed Santana back, her tongue lashing out to explore Santana's hot mouth, causing the Latina to moan lustfully. They kissed fiercely for a few minutes and Brittany was barely aware that they were moving across the room towards the bed. She only fully noticed when she felt her back hit the soft mattress, causing them to stop with their hungry kisses._

_"Fuck." Brittany breathed out as she stared at the view in front of her. A barely clothed Santana was straddling her, her bare legs and thighs were toned and her stomach was flat but firm. Her black underwear was tight against her, fitting her like a glove and her breasts were spilling out of her red, lacy bra, one bra strap hanging off of her shoulder as she leaned forward. Her lips were full and red and her eyes... Her dark brown eyes… "San... Sa-"_

_Santana put a shaking finger to Brittany's lip, silencing the blonde before she proceeded to lean in further, pressing her lips to Brittany's exposed neck, leaving a trail of sweet kisses down her neck._

_Brittany closed her eyes as she let out a gasp at the contact. She felt her hips buck involuntarily against Santana who pressed herself against Brittany hard, grinding slightly. She let out a sexy moan, causing the blonde beneath her to squirm._

_"Oh, Britt." Santana whispered, kissing her jaws. "Oh, god. Britt…" Santana nipped at her neck, biting down lightly, her dark brown tresses falling down the side of her face._

_Brittany was suddenly assaulted with the smell of smoke and rum and she could feel the nauseating bile rise in her throat. Realization dawned on her and she suddenly felt physically sick. Brittany opened her eyes and pushed Santana of off her causing the girl to plop next to her, bewildered._

_"What the!" Santana reached for Brittany._

_"San. San, you're drunk." _

_"I'm not."_

_Brittany pushed her away again. "You are."_

_"Not." Santana advanced again but Brittany moved out of reach._

_"You are." Brittany uttered, sitting up straight as she wrapped her arms around herself. "You're **drunk**, Santana."_

_Santana shivered at Brittany's words, suddenly losing all the confidence she had earlier, the drunken stupor settling back in. "I'm-I'm n-not." She faltered._

_"Yes, you are." Brittany told her quietly. "We can't… I can't." Brittany shook her head, disappointed in herself. She wasn't going to make things any more awkward than it already was by sleeping with Santana while she was drunk. She wanted to do this right. She wanted to make things right and this… this didn't feel right. Not yet. "I can't." She repeated in a low whisper._

_There was a flicker of hurt in the Latina's eyes as if she suddenly understood what Brittany was saying. "I need you." She whispered back._

_"We can't."_

_"I need you, Britt." Santana's eyes began to water and she bit down on her lower lip hard. "I miss... I miss you.__" She stifled a sob and suddenly, Brittany understood what Santana meant._

_This wasn't physical anymore._

_Brittany felt a part of her break inside at the sound of Santana holding back her sobs. _

_"Oh, sweetie." Without hesitation, Brittany reached out to Santana. "Come here."_

_Santana crawled over to Brittany and fell into her open arms as she burst into tears._

_"I messed up." She cried._

_"No... No, Sanny..."_

_"I'm fucking up again. I'm fucking it all up again!"_

_"Baby..."_

_"I'm fucking up and I'm so s-scared."_

_Brittany hugged her tighter. "Scared of what?"_

_Santana didn't reply but just sobbed madly into Brittany's arms._

_"Hey. Hey, don't cry. Shhh." Brittany murmured, trying to comfort the intoxicated girl. "Come on, shhh. Don't cry." _

_They stayed like that for awhile, wrapped around each other, Brittany stroking Santana's hair and calming her down with soothing words. The sobs died down a little while later and were replaced by Santana's deep breathing._

_Brittany tilted her head. "San?"_

_Santana mumbled sleepily in reply, her arms draped around Brittany's waists lightly, her head on the blonde's chest._

_Brittany smiled softly down at the girl in her arms. "Come on, let's get you into a comfy position."_

_Slowly, she managed to pry Santana of off her and get her to lie down on the bed properly, her head resting on a pillow comfortably, the duvet thrown over her body. For a moment, all Brittany could do was stare down at the sleeping form of Santana and note how peaceful she looked in her sleep, as if the only place she could get peace was in her sleep._

_With a sigh, Brittany ran a hand through her blonde hair, causing the bed to move slightly._

_Santana's hand suddenly reached out. "Britt…" She murmured in her sleep._

_Brittany took Santana's hand into hers and squeezed lightly. "I'm right here." She whispered._

_Santana shifted, murmuring into her pillow. "Don't go… Stay… "_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_A smile graced Santana's lips, her eyes still closed. "Good. Come here…" She tugged on Brittany's hand._

_Brittany obliged and got under the covers, facing Santana as the Latina snuggled into her, their bodies pressed close together, limbs intertwining with the other._

_"Don't ever go." Santana mumbled. "Don't."_

_Brittany ran a finger against Santana's lips, causing the other girl to part them slightly. Leaning in, Brittany kissed her softly before she pulled back and placed another kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth. "I won't." She said in a soft voice._

_And then for a moment, in the darkness, as she lay with Santana, bodies entangled, Brittany was left to think of how messed up the situation they were in really was._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N:** There you go. They gots their mack on! ;3 Damn. Aren't they messed up? Fighting. Kissing. Making out. Arguing. And they haven't even FIXED anything! What's next? ;D

Anyway, longest chapter to date. Had to end it here cause it was dragging on. Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to review. I find reviews motivating. :3 Thank you for reading! Update soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I only wish to own Brittana and keep them in my room.

**A/N:** Two years on hiatus. I can't believe I left it that long... But I'm back and I am determined to finish this baby of mine! Apologies for the grammar mistakes and thank you to all who have and will stick with this story till the very end! ONWARDS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"San... We..."

Brittany faltered. She looked away from Santana, the image of her face reminding her of the searing kiss the Latina had placed on her lips.

"We what, Britt?" Santana prodded apprehensively.

Brittany cleared her throat. "We went to sleep." She wasn't exactly lying. "I mean, after your drunk strip show, I got you into bed." She turned her gaze back to Santana who looked slightly deflated but relieved, nonetheless.

"But you stayed the whole night?" The Latina proceeded to ask. "I mean, Quinn said she saw you leave in the morning... " She trailed off.

"I couldn't just leave you last night." Brittany replied sheepishly. "But I had to leave early. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so... Peaceful sleeping." She concluded softly, her mind drifting off to when she had awoken earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier…<strong>

_It was the sound of birds from the window that woke Brittany up from her sleep. They were twittering lightly, as if coaxing her to get up from the warm bed she lay in. _

_Brittany smiled softly into her pillow at the thought of birds trying to wake her up. It reminded her of Cinderella. With a sigh of content, Brittany relished in the warmth of her surroundings, the softness of her mattress and coziness of her duvet. _

_With eyes closed, she wondered how it would feel like having someone next to her in bed. She smiled at the thought of someone sleeping next to her, hugging her, needing her and keeping her safe and warm and… Someone fidgeted next to her. She frowned, thinking that it might have been her imagination. That or her want to have someone right next to her but before she could come to terms that, perhaps, it was all a figment of her imagination, she felt someone stir next to her again._

_Suddenly, she felt awake._

_Brittany shut her eyes tighter, her heart thumping hard against her chest at the sudden realization of where she was. The memories of the night before flooded her mind; Surprises, strip teases, kisses and verbal fights._

_This wasn't her apartment._

_This wasn't her room._

_This sure as hell wasn't her bed._

_Brittany was wide awake now but she refused to open her eyes. The birds had stop twittering and the only sound she could hear was the beating of her own heart.._

_She heard Santana exhale deeply and Brittany felt the Latina's breath tickle her face._

_With some hesitation, Brittany forced her bleary eyes open and what she saw took her breath away._

_Mere inches from Brittany's face, Santana was sleeping peacefully, her hair splayed out across her rosy cheek. Her chest was rising and falling calmly and her mouth was slightly open, a thumb lightly touching her lips._

_Brittany felt her heart ache at the sight as a_ll fear and apprehension suddenly disappeared.__

_ This was something they could have had years ago._

_She had it now but it wasn't completely hers. With a trembling hand, she slowly reached out and brushed the stray strands away._

_Santana sighed contentedly in her sleep and Brittany couldn't help but smile at how adorable Santana was._

_"What are you dreaming about, Sanny?" Brittany whispered, her finger caressing Santana's cheek. "What's in your head?" _

_She traced the corner of the Latina's mouth before slowly grazing Santana's lips. Slowly, Brittany withdrew her finger. _

_This wasn't hers; This moment, this experience. With a pang of hurt, Brittany shook her head. If she wanted this, it had to be the right way and she had to leave._

_Putting a pillow in her place, Brittany got up and with one last glance at Santana's sleeping form, she left the room, completely missing the scowl that had suddenly appeared on Santana's face as she slept._

* * *

><p>They lapse into silence for awhile, Santana taking in Brittany's words.<p>

"Britt." Santana finally says after a few minutes. "I'm sorry."

Brittany bit her lower lip. "Sorry for what?"

"I know I was being such a bitch last night."

"San-"

Santana put her hand up, silencing Brittany with the sudden movement . "No, I am. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you and being a prick. It was just... Overwhelming seeing you again after all those years."

"5 years." Brittany supplied.

Santana nodded. "5 years. I guess... I forgot how to be me around you."

Brittany looked quizzically at Santana. "All you have to be is you, Sanny. You don't need to be someone else."

Santana smiled at the blonde softly. "Some things have changed since high school, Britt-Britt."

With a sad smile, Brittany nodded her head in agreement. "I know. "

Santana sighed. Why was everything so morbid and seemingly fucked up? This wasn't what she expected. Meeting Brittany and being morbid about things wasn't how she imagined it to be. She always thought she'd be okay, she'd be stable and she'd be over it. Apparently, she was wrong.

With a shake of her head, Santana strengthened her resolve and returned her attention to Brittany who was watching her quizzically.

"Can we still be friends?" Santana blurted out. She regretted it immediately when a flash of hurt passed Brittany's face. "I mean," Santana back tracked. "You were my... best friend. I want that. I want to go back to..." She paused. "When things were easy and simple. When it was you and me."

Brittany smiled. "We can go back to that. Definitely."

Santana felt relief fill her. With a sure hand, she took the drink Brittany had ordered her and sipped, closing her eyes as she savored it.

Santana opened her eyes and gazed at an elated Brittany. "I've missed this."

Brittany blushed. She wasn't sure if Santana meant the drink or otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading! Feel free to review! Reviews are motivating. ;D


End file.
